The ABC's of Jogan
by butterflygirly99
Summary: 26 one shots featuring Jasmine and Logan's relationship in a bunch of different ways. Enjoy!
1. List

**The ABC's of Jogan:**

A- Adoring

B- Beautiful

C- Charming

D- Dedicated

E- Exciting

F- Flirtatious

G- Goofy

H- Hot

I- Intelligent

J- Joyful

K- Kissable

L- Loving

M- Meaningful

N- Naughty

O- Optimistic

P- Persuasive

Q- Quirky

R- Radiant

S- Silly

T- Trusting

U- Understanding

V- Vivacious

W- Warm

X- Xenial

Y- Youthful

Z- Zealous

* * *

**A/N: So this is my list, for my Jogan ABC one shots. They will be featuring all sorts of Jogan moments form friendship to romance. And word count will rage from 200 words to 1,000 word. Be warned, some of these one-shots may be rated T+, but nothing M. Hope you enjoy them and leave a ton of reviews :) First up: A for Adoration.**


	2. A for Adoration

**A for Adoring**

"So, I have two tickets for the Medieval fair tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would be my date," Logan asked, smiling widely.

Returning the smile, she grinned back at her boyfriend, "With pleasure. I guess it's a date then!"

After coming out to the group about their relationship, the pair had little time just between them. As much as they both loved their friends, their was something just a little better about alone their alone time.

"So, I suppose you'll be going as The Princess again this year..." Logan stated, smirking slightly, "I suppose I'll have to go as you knight in shinning armor then..."

Jasmine giggled slightly, "Well as sweet as that is, you can tell that knight in shinning armor to take the day off."

"Why?" Logan asked looking confused.

"Because I already adore the boyfriend I have right now," she replied, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Is that so?" Logan asked smirking.

Jasmine nodded. With that, Logan took her hand and spun her around, "Well in that case, I happen to adore you as well."


	3. B for Beautiful

**B for Beautiful**

Logan was sitting at Rumble Juice all by himself. Not only had it been a bad day, he had no one to complain to about it. Delia had dragged Lindy Garrett to some Penelope Harkness fundraiser and Jasmine was visiting her _college boyfriend_ and wouldn't be back until the night. Logan had nothing against Derek, minus the fact he was dating the girl he's liked forever. How was he supposed to compete with some so called 'college hottie'.

Pulling out his phone, he sighed 0 unread messages. About to put his phone away he changed his mind.

_'How is the bus?'_

**_'It wan't too bad...'_**

_'Wasn't?'_

**_'Look up.'_**

Logan looked up, and lo and behold his best friend was in the doorway of Rumble Juice. She had a smile plastered on her face, however Logan knew his friend well enough to know it was fake.

Walking up to her he asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasmine explained, "Derek and I broke up. The whole long distance relationship thing wasn't really working."

"I'm sorry," Logan said managing the most sincere voice possible, "I have half a strawberry mango smoothie sitting on table 9. Would that help any bit?" he suggested as they walked towards the booth.

She smiled as she slid into the seat opposite him, "Sure. What the heck! I guess I can't look any worse." she said as she took a long sip from the half finished smoothie sitting on the table in front of her.

As they sat in silence, Logan couldn't help but noticed the slightly smudged edges of her eyeliner, as if she had just recently reapplied all of her eye makeup. If he didn't know her better, he would have guessed she had cried most of the bus ride back. Even with makeup slightly off and a sad smile on her face, she still looked beautiful as always.

"Are you kidding me, you're beautiful as always..." Logan muttered.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing..." Logan replied, quickly smiling to cover up what he said.

Little did he know, Jasmine had heard every word he had just said.


	4. C for Charming

*****Waring, this drabble is rated T+*****

**C for Charming**

"Wake up, Jaz..." Logan whispered rolling over on to his side to face Jasmine.

"I'm tired..." she groaned, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Come on, you have an interview this morning and you don't want to go in with a bed head. Despite the fact that I find your bed head extremely sexy, I have a feeling the CSI may have a slightly different opinion..."

"How charming..." Jasmine muttered planting a kiss on his cheek as she forced herself out of bed. After a rather long shower, Jasmine changed in to her work clothes and began working on the mess that was her hair. Tucking the right side of her hair behind her ear, she found a rather large red spot on her neck.

"Logan, honey. What is the meaning of this?" she asked, pointing to her neck.

Logan grinned sheepishly, "Uhhhh, love bite?" he offered.

She rolled her eyes. "Great, now I have to wear a scarf in the middle of May!"

"Aren't scarves very 'in' this year?" Logan offered, biting his lip.

Jasmine sighed, "It is a good thing you happen to be my best friend's twin otherwise you would be very dead, and considering I have a degree in forensic science, I know a thing or two about covering up murder."

"Forget Lindy. You love me wayyyy too much to murder me."

"How charming."


	5. D for Dedicated

**D for Dedicated**

"Heyyyy, Logy-Logy!" A sugary voice called out from around the corner.

"Hey Sandy..." Logan muttered awkwardly, looking for an excuse to escape the conversation.

She smiled brightly, "So, Logy, I have two tickets to Monster Truck Bash, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one? I know you've been wanting to go."

As tempting as the offer was, Logan politely declined, hoping she would get the hint that he wasn't interested, "Sorry Sandy, I'm kinda busy."

Sandy huffed, "But Logy, don't you want to spend time with me?"

Logan inched away from the perky blonde, unsure of how to reply without hurting her feelings, "Uhhhhh..."

"Sorry Sandy, Logan's busy taking me to dinner that night," Jasmine cut in, wrapping her arm around Logan, "Right, Logan..." Jasmine added, hoping he would catch on to her plan. Logan looked extremely confused for a split moment but quickly caught on to what she was doing.

"That's right, Jasmine and I have a date that night, sorry Sandy," Logan explained winking at Jasmine to show her he had caught on.

Sandy pouted and crossed her arms, "I thought you guys broke up already!"

"Nope, we're together," Jasmine confirmed as a very annoyed Sandy Parker stormed away. Double checking that the blonde out out of view, Jasmine let go of Logan somewhat reluctantly.

"Thanks Jaz, I really owe you one."

"No problem. I've met Sandy Parker, and she's as clingy as they get. No wonder you weren't interested," Jasmine said with a slight laugh.

Chuckling Logan grinned, "Believe it or not, that's not exactly the reason I wasn't interested..."

Jasmine tilted her head to the left in mild confusion, "Then why were you totally rejecting her?" she questioned.

"My heart is definitely dedicated to another girl..."

"Oh," Jasmine said flatly with a hint of disappointment laced in her voice, "That's nice, I suppose."

Logan nodded, "Plus, I think brunettes are more my type."

"Really?" Jasmine asked, inspecting her nails.

"Definitely," he replied.

"So this girl you like, what's she like? Besides brunette," Jasmine asked, looking back to him, determined to be a supportive friend.

"Well, she's smart, pretty, fashionable..." Logan started, then leaning down to whisper to her, he whispered, "...and had a passion for crime scene investigation."

With that, Logan walked off, leaving a stunned Jasmine to process what she just heard.


	6. E for Exciting

**E for Exciting**

Jasmine's breath hitched as she looked at the sight down below her. It was beyond breath taking. Even after watching the sun set on the clear waters of Mauritius every evening for the past week, it was yet to fail leaving her breathless.

It was the last summer before college and the gang had decided to spend it together, backpacking around the world. They had all been saving up for the trip since the beginning of high school with

"Lemonade to go with the view?"

"Thanks," Jasmine said taking the glass.

Sitting in the unoccupied chair next to Jasmine, Logan grinned, "I swear it gets better every evening..."

"I couldn't have said it better, myself," Lindy agreed taking the seat on the other side of Jasmine, "And the view from the roof is best!"

"I don't know...it's a little dirty up here..." Garrett grumbled, inching away from his chair.

Delia rolled his eyes, "Shut up and enjoy the view, Mr. Clean!"

Jasmine laughed, "You guys are never going to change..."

"Says the one wearing Gucci sunglasses," Logan retorted.

"Point made," Jasmine replied, "But I don't see you skipping out on ab day."

"Oh please, you think it's hot," Logan replied, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, but she felt a faint blush inching up her face, "Shut up."

"Both of you shut up! We only have two more sunsets left and you're not messing this up for me!" Lindy exclaimed as a cool breeze brushed past the gang.

The five of them were silent for the following few minutes, just enjoying the view and each other's company.

"So, where to next?" Jasmine whispered softly, breaking the silence.

"Africa?" Delia offered.

Garrett shook his head, "Home?"

"Paris?" Lindy suggested.

Logan grinned, "Florida or California!"

"Milan?" Jasmine suggested.

"Hey guys, uhhh, considering I have two days to book our flights, you better hurry the decision making up," Garrett, prompted.

"Okay fine, how about...India?" Delia offered, "There's fashion for Jasmine, site seeing for Lindy, it's not to long a flight for Garrett, and has lots beaches for Logan."

Lindy though for moment, "That's actually a pretty good idea, Deels, I have always wanted to go to India, I even have a Sari."

Everybody else seemed to agree, "India it is, I'll go back inside and book our flights."

"Hey, Jaz, wanna go see the stars from the beach?" Logan asked.

Jasmine couldn't help but blush but managed out, "Sure, let's go."

"Seriously, do you two have to turn every place we've go to into a love fest?" Lindy grumbled.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Jasmine asked, sounding quite convincing, "Come on, you guys know we're just friends. Just because I liked him in high-" Jasmine said stopping herself, causing everyone's jaws to drop to the floor.

"What did you just say?" Logan asked, seemingly shocked.

"Nevermind, nothing. You know, I'll go book those flights," Jasmine said, flustered, running down the stairs, "See you guys in India!"

Life was certainly exciting.


	7. F for Flirtatious

**F for Flirtatious**

"Thanks for the ride, Logan," Jasmine said as she stepped out of the Watson's car.

He grinned, "No problem, anything for my friends."

"So, why are you in the mood to be helpful?" Jasmine asked as she swooped in front of the side mirror to fix her dark red lipstick.

He shrugged, "I don't know...and stop worrying about your makeup, you look fine."

"Thanks," she replied, "You're the best."

"I know-," he said before stopping himself, "I mean, _you're_ the best..."

"God, you're so flirtatious," Jasmine muttered, before pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh, you think that's flirtatious? I show you flirtatious," he replied, "If I could rearrange the letters of the ABCs, I would put U and I together and next to each other forever."

"That is beyond cheesy, but it's still adorable," she replied with an air of laughter.

He shrugged, "Well, I don't think its a crime to flirt with your girlfriend. Can I get a real kiss now?"

Rolling her eyes, she quickly pecked him on the lips, "You're such a dork, but I love you anyways. Thanks for the ride."

"Love you too."


End file.
